Fruits of Our Baskets
by Kiyami
Summary: Soap Opera Version of Fruits Basket. The Sohma family, filled with lies and dark secrets. Someone's out to ruin them and isn't afraid to do anything. Tragedies upon tragedies that'll never stop. Is everyone ready for what is about to begin?


**Fruits of our Baskets**

Oracle

**Kiyami: Well I was talking to a friend and then I suddenly thought of a new fanfic. I wanted to write a soap opera-ish fanfiction and thought that Furuba was the best choice to write with. I hope you enjoy this product of my scary imagination. It might start out slow, but I promise it'll get better later on. If I break that promise...well you can stick me in a tiny cell with a buncha cockroaches.  
**

**Yes, the title did come off of Days of our Lives  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any soap opera I kinda parodied. Yes, I do not even own Haruhatsu (My little name for him )**

**_Italics _equals thoughts**

**This fanfiction takes place before the last episodes. Probably after Ritsu's appearance, but before the last three episodes.  
**

**Summary: Another normal day at Shigure's house, right? Wrong, first Kyo's injured, something's wrong with Hatori and the worse is saved for Yuki. Someone's out to get at the Sohma family and they're after the cursed members first.  
**

* * *

****

"Hm...It does not lie. It senses trouble in the near future. I see _they_ will be included in it and I will not make much of a difference...OH well! I'm going to march down there and make sure that I'm included in this whether the future likes it or not!" The speaker broke out in a river of laughter, loud and very obnoxious.

* * *

"Oh! Pick up Hatori, pick up!" Tohru mumbled frantically.  
  
She was in a state of extreme panic. Yuki and Kyo got in another fight and Kyo happened to have done something to his leg. He crashed out onto the ground and landed on his leg in such a way to have probably broken his leg. Right now the cat was constantly complaining about making people leave him alone and saying how he was fine. Fine until he tried standing.

* * *

The phone still ringed in Hatori's office where no one would pick up. Hatori sat unconscious by his desk with a look of pain distorting his usually handsome face. A figure in black looked down at the dragon, the face disguised by a thin piece of black cloth that only let in room for the mouth, nose, and tiny slits for the eyes.  
  
The stranger took the picture of Kana. The intruder opened it and pulled out the photograph of Hatori's ex. Hatori stirred slightly that was enough evidence that he was still alive, but unconscious. The stranger moved Hatori and kissed him lightly on the lips before a wicked smile formed on its face. Quietly the figure in black left the room without leaving much evidence that the intruder was ever here.

The phone continued to ring. Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring...silence.

* * *

"Oh, Hatori...Why aren't you picking up? He must be away so I guess we'll have to either bring Kyo to the hospital or take care of him ourselves." Tohru muttered and placed the receiver down.

"I hate leeks!"  
  
"Well you have to either eat it or starve until Tohru makes something else."

"Damn it! Who's the one that keeps on buying all these damn leeks! Ow! That hurts!"  
  
"If it hurts so much then you should stop moving around like that."

"Don't tell me what to do, Rat boy! It's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place!"

"It's your fault that you couldn't keep up."

"Come back here! I'm not done with- OW! Shigure! Stop poking my leg, damn it!"

"Since Hatori's not here yet, I'll play doctor. I have to poke your leg to see if it's broken or not."

The bickering was endless. The injury Kyo had received obviously brought a horrible mood. Yuki stepped out of the room and nearly ran into Tohru as she was about to enter with some freshly made tea.

"Oh, Miss Honda, I'm sorry." Yuki stepped out of the way to allow Tohru to get into the room. She kneeled on the ground and began to pass out the cups of tea.

"Oh, Tohru! You made this tea all for me?" Shigure started and looked touched just by the steaming cup of tea Tohru had brought.

"She made it for everyone, Shigure." An exasperated Yuki replied.

"What's wrong with you, woman!? This tea nearly burned my tongue off!"

"How could you say that, Kyo? After all Tohru put her heart and soul into making this lovely," Shigure paused and inhaled the scent of the tea. "Cup of tea."

"I'm worried. Hatori didn't pick up when I called. Should we take Kyo to the hospital or something?" Tohru set down her cup of tea.

"That's strange. It's late right now and Hatori's usually at his office by this hour. Must have been an emergency that made him go elsewhere. Try again in an hour or so." Shigure sipped his tea noisily.

"I don't need some hospital or nothing! I'm fine!" Kyo objected to the idea of being treated for a broken bone.

"Are you sure about that?" Yuki asked and applied pressured to the broken leg calmly.

"AH! THAT HURTS!" Kyo yelled and attempted to hit Yuki, but ended up in more pain.

"It was only a light touch. Shows how much you know about taking care of yourself." Yuki replied calmly and swallowed much of the tea within the cup.

"Okay, we're taking this outside!" Kyo started to get up, but pain shot through his leg again.  
  
"Well I'm retiring for the night. Yuki, why don't you carry the damsel in distress to his room?" Shigure suggested with a chuckle.

Yuki was about to follow Shigure and ignore his suggestion when Tohru spoke up. "Please Yuki? Could you just carry him to his room?"

"...Alright, I'll do it for you, Miss Honda." Yuki said and walked over to Kyo. He started to pick him up with his left arm underneath the knees and his right cradling his neck and upper body.

"HEY! Who said you could do that?" Kyo asked and started to squirm.

"Miss Honda, if you wouldn't mind. Could you go get those sleeping pills?" Yuki asked and continued to walk despite Kyo's actions to stop Yuki.

"Um...alright." Tohru left and went to the cabinet where all the medicine and medical supplies were kept.

* * *

"Next time you lay a damn hand on me, I'll slice it off with a knife!" Kyo threatened after the long and useless duel of insults ended. It had taken a long while for Yuki to get Kyo to his room with all the complaining.

"...I wonder what's taking Tohru so long." Yuki mumbled as he ignored everything that Kyo said. He rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Yuki ran into the hallway to see a person dressed in black holding a knocked out Tohru in their hands. "Put her down." Yuki growled angrily.

The person dressed in black was similar to the one who had entered Hatori's room. Smugly the person shoved a sleeping Tohru at Yuki. Tohru fell to the ground. "Tohru!" Yuki shouted and kneeled down next to her to see if she was fine. Finding that Tohru was still alive and breathing, Yuki got up to chase the invader.

* * *

Yuki barely slipped on shoes as he shot out of the house. Luckily he was very fit and the person didn't seem as fast as he was. Soon Yuki caught up with the fleeing person, but nearly tripped as the person suddenly stopped.

"Alright, who are you and wanted did you want with Miss Honda?" Yuki demanded with his voice filled with anger.

"Come with me Mr. Yuki Sohma." The voice was robotic and deep. Obviously the person was using a voice changer to change the voice.

"Answer my questions!" Yuki demanded.

"Come with me!" The person took out a gun. Yuki froze knowing that this person could easily be a psychotic murderer.

The person walked closer until it was right next to Yuki. The intruder took out a cloth and pressed it against Yuki's noise and mouth. Yuki was about to shout something, but his eyes closed and he fell. He fell right into the arms of the armed stranger.

Snickering, the person lifted Yuki's body and started to drag his body towards a car parked nearby. Yuki's body was placed in the trunk. The car got started and quickly left the scene.

* * *

"...Hm? Y-yuki?" Tohru paused to wait for a reply. "Yuki?!" She repeated, but found that yet again there was no reply.

"Yes, I can't find Yuki anywhere. Is he by any chance at the main house? Nothing happened last night that would make Yuki runaway. I wonder what happened." Shigure was talking quietly with someone on the phone.

"Shigure? What happened?" Tohru had found herself in her room, which was odd since the last thing she knew was that she was in the hallway. How had she gotten all the way to her bedroom?

"Yuki. Yuki's gone missing. He's not anywhere. I went out looking for him this morning, but all I found were footprints and car marks. Some local canines told me a strange person walked by here dressed in black and with a gun. I asked some of the people at the main house whether Yuki was there or not, but they haven't seen him." Shigure frowned and looked outside.

"What? You mean Yuki's gone missing?!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yes, that is what I just said."

"I just finished calling Ayame and he's frantic. Hatori isn't picking up since he was found unconscious at his desk. Tohru, you better be careful. Something's happening at Sohma house and it's probably going to involve all of us." Shigure warned and started to walk off. "I think you should miss school for a little bit. Maybe work too. Who knows what might be lurking in the woods and Kyo won't be there to protect you."

"B-but Mom and school." Tohru started to say, but she knew that even her mother would accept the fact that she just had to skip school today. Kyo still had a broken leg and Yuki was missing. She just couldn't concentrate at school knowing that Yuki was missing.

* * *

"Mine? Are you sure you can handle the customers by yourself?" Ayame asked as he picked up several items he was taking home.

"Of course now you go home and take care of your family." Mine replied and waved. She wore a stewardess's uniform that consisted of a white blouse, a light blue skirt with a matching jacket. On her feet were dark blue high heels and a deep red bandana wrapped around her neck that was tied neatly. A hat that was mainly the same shade of blue of her skirt was on top of her head that had dark blue stripes.

"Alrighty then! Good-bye Mine!" Ayame shouted and left the shop.

* * *

Yuki woke up with an awful headache and a strange taste in his mouth. His hands were tied with rope and behind his back. His legs were tied too and he was attached to an uncomfortable wood chair. Yuki groaned and looked around at his surroundings. A piece of cloth gagged him.

Amazingly the room he was in was beautifully decorated. The walls were a warm shade of red with white carpet on the ground that had no stain at all. The furniture was leather and expensive with colorful paintings covering the walls. Large doors led to a balcony probably, which was why he could feel air drifting in through the white curtains. There was another door...locked.

Yuki desperately wanted water. He was so thirsty and hungry too. What he would do for one of Tohru's wonderful rice balls. Yuki shook his head. No need for useless thoughts right now. Escape first, eat later.

The doorknob shook and there was voices murmuring outside the door. _Oh no...the kidnappers_. Yuki thought and did his best to compose himself. He had to try his best and stay calm during this.

* * *

"Everything goes as smoothly as I planned. I will ruin you, yes I'll ruin you. You and every person who carries the Sohma name. I'll ruin every single one of you." The deep, robotic voice said and stabbed a picture of a member of the Sohma family. 


End file.
